


Stay for a Bite?

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, Language, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You were captured by Hydra and formed a bond with their other prisoner eventually falling in love with him. Years later you attempt to see him one last time on Halloween.





	Stay for a Bite?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @until-theend-oftheline Kari’s Marvelous Halloween Challenge || Marvel Angst Bingo @spngenrebingo
> 
> Prompt: Vampires
> 
> Square Filled: Unrequited Love
> 
> A/N: Excuse my lateness but a huge thank you to the lovely Kari! Her challenges are always a must do! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   They brought him to you to feed. They’d starve you to the point of death then throw in the steely-eyed soldier. Some days he’d be the soldier absolute in his mission staring straight ahead as he took a seat holding out his wrist to you. The other days were much worse for both of you. He’d be terrified as his handlers pushed him in and he’d turn banging on the door with one arm fiercely calling out for one man only. Steve. Whoever Steve was in the moments when he was not the soldier he was a terrified young man calling out for some unseen savior. It made you hate yourself even more, but you had to feed.

  “I’m sorry. I don’t want to do this. I’m so sorry,” you practically cried one night ignoring the blood that seeped from your eyes.

  “I don’t blame you. I blame them. We’re both prisoners here, doll. Now drink,” after years of this, he had settled into acceptance. He no longer called for Steve and when you asked he couldn’t tell you who Steve even was. The arm he lost now permanently replaced with a metal monstrosity. But in the brief time of your feedings, you had formed a kinship if not a friendship save for the fact you were both prisoners against your will.

   “I’m finished, soldier. Thank you,” you sat back. His blood was different it always energized you and you could go longer without feeding.

   “How long have you been here?” he asked both dreading when they would arrive to take him away.

   “It’s been so long since I’ve seen a calendar or known the actual day but I do recall being in a fight killing those Nazis and then waking up in a cage. It’s all blurry from there or anything before it.”

    “One day I’m getting us out of here vampire,” neither of you knew each other’s names but the epithets of ‘soldier’ and ‘vampire’ held warmth for the both of you. Not that it lasted long because as soon as there was a moment of peace between you the guards arrive taking away your only contact.

   It went on like this for years except for the horrible times where they’d freeze him away until they had a use for him. But all that happened in that time was you fell in love with the mortal man. Then again maybe he was no longer mortal and maybe it was mutual suffering that made your heart ache for the man they kept from you. But all changed when Alexander Pierce took over and some plan called ‘Project Insight’ pulled the soldier from the ice for what he said was the final time. You knew what he meant by final time and you would never let that happen.

   It was painful pulling the device from your neck they’d put in to control you. The soldier told you long ago they used your blood for experiments and sent you on missions that often returned you covered in blood. You never remembered and you were thankful but if you wanted to save him you had to get the chip out. On the plus size, you drained six guards as you escaped and the smell of fresh air made you feel alive again if only for a moment. Not that the soldier needed you once you were free.

  There were heroes in this age that bewildered you. It was then you discovered who Steve was and that your soldier had been or rather was now James Buchanan Barnes. Thanks to Steve and a black widow the men who captured and had tortured you both for years were being taken done. But your soldier had vanished. You traced Steve to a hospital and heard that the soldier had saved him but beyond it was like the soldier never existed. You searched for years keeping to the shadows feeding only on animals and the random blood bank robberies. But you never found him and your heart ached.

##  **HALLOWEEN – NOW**

  “Why do I have to go, Stevie? Stark can barely stand to be in the same room as me,” Bucky sighed trying to fix the elaborate costume Pepper had purchased for him. At the very least Tony’s better half seemed to be understanding about his past as an assassin.

  “Bucky it’s going to take time but he personally invited you himself. That’s something isn’t it?” Steve stepped from the bathroom water still clinging to his muscles as he moved behind his boyfriend.

   “You’re right. I just don’t like crowds. Not to mention everyone is going to be in costumes. It’s going to suck.”

   “It’ll be fun Buck. If you behave we can stay in bed all day tomorrow,” Steve promised and Bucky couldn’t deny that sounded appealing. If that was the reward he could handle a party.

   You didn’t know how you managed to get an invite to Tony Stark’s Halloween party, but it was a good bit of luck. When you had discovered that Bucky had resurfaced and was now residing at Stark’s tower you had to find a way to see him. You had to know for yourself that he was okay.

   You were thankful you didn’t actually need to breathe because the corset didn’t allow for much of it at all. It did give off an elegant look to the out and it was nice to not have to hide your fangs.  You ran into a few familiar faces seeing the heroes that plastered the airwaves these days. You recognized the one known as the Black Widow but only because she kept her gaze locked on you. You held your stance until you hear his voice.

  “Come on Wilson,” you spun and there he was. The soldier was dressed in a mixture of strange clothes with a lopsided hat perched on his head, “Just trust me and try this.”

  “I don’t trust you, Barnes,” the man named Wilson took a glass from the bar examining the liquid. “What’s in it?”

   “Steve, just tell him to drink it, please? I made the same one for you and you loved it.”

   “Come on Sam. Be nice have the drink,” Steve nudged him and the man finally threw back the drink. He swallowed it then swayed before doubling over coughing while Bucky and Steve laughed. You smiled taking a step forward when a slender hand firmly wrapped around your arm.

   “Come with me,” you looked over to the redhead and nodded as she led you away from Bucky. Black Widow led you from the main party floor to a seemingly empty hallway outside of the area the caterers had sat up as a workspace.

   “You should know we clocked you the moment you came in. Who are you?” she turned on you instantly and you watched another young woman step out behind her and you could sense the two men behind you. Well, the man and the alien god.

  “I mean no harm to anyone. I was simply enjoying the party, Widow.”

  “No you were here for Bucky,” the woman behind the Widow steps forward and you recognize the appropriately named Scarlet Witch. You see the energy swirling in her hands but you keep yourself calm.

   “It’s not what any of you think. I’m not here to hurt him. I could never hurt him.”

   “Then why are you here, Blood?” the Witch speaks and you his.

   “Don’t call me that!”

   “Enough,” you turn as Thor steps forward with the Archer known as Hawkeye as a crossbow aimed right at your chest. You’re nervous seeing the wooden stake cocked and ready to hit you. You raise your hands up in surrender, “Now explain why you are here.”

  “We were prisoners together. I’ve been searching for him since Hydra collapsed. I just need to know he was safe and happy. I’ve seen him so I’ll go quietly.”

  They all look at you and you defiantly meet each one of their gazes head on. It’s the Witch who falters her features softening and the energy vanishing from her hands, “I’m so sorry for what they put you through.”

  The others seem to listen to her lowering their defenses and the archer removes the wooden stake making you feel at ease, “I’m sorry for what all of you’ve been through.”

   “You love him,” the Witch speaks up again and you cringe knowing she can see into your mind.

   “If my heart could beat it would only beat for him,” you answered knowing you’d blush if you could.

   “Hey guys, what’s going on?” you froze knowing his voice but couldn’t turn to meet him.

   “Yeah, the party is out here? Who’s this?” Steve asks.

   “An old friend,” you answer and Steve can feel Bucky stiffen instantly next to him. You spin slowly meeting Bucky’s gaze. He steps forward in shock reaching out his metal hand resting on your cheek. You close your eyes feeling the metal reminding you of all the time in your cell, “Hello soldier.”

    “Vampire,” Bucky seems to realize that they have audience dropping his hand stepping away. “I didn’t think you had survived.”

    “Hard to kill what’s already dead,” you chuckle.

    “Buck?” your heart sinks seeing the fear in Steve’s eyes. You would never take Bucky from him.

    “Steve, she was another Hydra prisoner. She was the only thing that kept me sane for so long when they told me you were dead.”

   “Hello, Steve. I just wanted to see he was okay. That’s all,” you knew what he was feeling and if the shoe were on the other foot you’d feel the same way.”

   “It’s nice to meet you,” Steve held out his hand. “But Vampire? Is that your name?”

   “You know I never asked your real name,” Bucky speaks up realizing he doesn’t know it either.

   “No Steve I’m a vampire and it’s the only way we would identify one another. He was my soldier,” you began but Bucky finished.

   “And she was my vampire.”

   “My name is Y/N,” you suddenly felt overwhelmed as the members of the Avengers still surrounded you and the way Steve was looking at you.

   “Wait? Like a real blood-sucking vampire?” the archer raises an eyebrow. “I mean this was just the closest weapon I had but you are a legit vampire?”

   You extend your fangs snarling and to your utter delight not only does the archer but Steve and Thor jump as well, “Yes a legit vampire. Hydra called me Blood when they sent me on their missions. I despise the name, but nevertheless, it is my legacy.”

   Natasha seemed to sense the same uneasiness from Steve and insisted everyone head back into the party. Bucky stayed by your side and introduced you to everyone he could. It was nice but Steve kept a respectful distance and you knew that you would have to leave soon. He was worried and the longer you were here the harder it would be for you to pull away. In this case, if you truly loved Bucky the best you could do was to pull away and let them live in their version of happy ever after. You took a glass of champagne as Bucky was tied up in a story with Sam and made your way to the balcony overlooking the city. The air was cool and whipped at the sleeves of your costume and the hems of your skirt. You looked back as Bucky threw his head back in laughter realizing you’d never seen this side of him before.

    “Y/N?” you jerked seeing Steve had snuck up beside you. No one had ever gotten the drop on you and you were impressed.

   “Steve.”

   “You’re in love with him aren’t you?”

   “It doesn’t matter Steve. I just wanted to make sure he was okay and happy. They put him through hell and made me part of it. I’m surprised he even wants to see me himself.”

   “Are you kidding? He told me everything about you. I knew the moment I saw the way he looked at you who you actually were. You know you are so worried about him and the hell he’s been through but has anyone ever been there for you since Hydra collapsed?”

   The question caught you off guard for sure. It wasn’t something you had thought about a lot since you were just focused on surviving but it had been lonely if you were being honest, “To be honest Steve I’ve never thought about it. I just keep going and try to do good when I can to make up for all the bad that I’d done. I’m afraid if I stopped to think about what happened I might lose myself.”

    Steve slowly slipped his hand around your waist. The gesture was comforting and the warmth from his body heat seeped into your clothes, “I know you think I’m worried you’ll take him from me, but I’m not. I love Bucky with all my heart, but that doesn’t mean I’m the only one.”

    You laugh nervously, “Well technically you are Steve. My heart doesn’t beat.”

    His laugh is deep but instantly makes you more comfortable with the blonde man, “The point is Wanda knows you plan to disappear. I don’t want you to do that.”

    “Steve it will be better this way. Bucky has you, he’s happy, and Hydra can’t hurt him anymore. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for him.”

   “And what happens to you?”

   You shrugged your shoulders unsure of how to respond, “I’m a survivor Steve. I’ll be fine.”

   “But what if you could be better than fine?” Steve pulled you around to face him. He looked down at you and you realized it wasn’t fear or uneasiness earlier. He was smitten, “What if you stayed here with Bucky and me? Bucky needs you. You know what he went through better than anyone and I’m not opposed to getting to know you.”

   “You want me to stay with you and Bucky? I don’t think that’s a good idea, Steve.”

   “Well I happen to think it’s an amazing idea,” Bucky appears throwing an arm around yours and Steve’s shoulders. “What do you say vampire?”

   “You both are mad obviously. How would this work?”

   The soldiers share a look and kind of shrug with matching smirks before Bucky continues, “Only one way to find out. So what do you say? Wanna stay for a bite?”


End file.
